Silver Knives
by PokespeFTW
Summary: This is a story typed by me and written by my friend. We hope you enjoy it! Silver wakes up with no memory of the past events, he ends up seeing a horrible sight...
1. Yellow

**Silver Knives**

This was written by my friend Kayla. She is awesome!

**Disclaimer: Never in our lives would we own Pokespe!**

"Stop it Silver! Are you trying to kill us all? You're going crazy,just stop!

"NO! I'm going to save you Crys. I'm gonna save you all! Don't you try and stop me! If you don't agree with me, I'm going to have to kill you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(line break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver woke up to find himself laying down on the dirt ground of a destroyed forest with tons of dead bodies. He tried to stand up, but a sharp pain on his ankle forced him to stay on the ground for a few minutes. Once he finally managed to stay on his feet and walk properly, Silver realized that he was surrounded by the corpses of the Dexholders up to Johto, all of his friends in puddles of blood. He was completely terrified and wondered why he was the only one alive. As the questions ran through his head, one problem ran through his head: Silver couldn't recall a single detail about what happened to his friends before he woke up minutes ago. He vowed to find out who did this,even if it ruined his life.

"Man, whoever did this left a huge mess here," Silver mumbled as his pokemon were let out to see the carnage, most cowered in fear and hid behind the red haired boy. Blood trailed his path as he walked along and saw all of his best friends soulless and blood splattered. Yellow was the oddest corpses because there was no sign of death, only a handful of berries. Suddenly, Silver was shot with a stream of pain, a flashback of how Yellow died and who killed her.

"….and you're sure these are safe to eat?" Yellow whimpered as she held a couple of berries in her hand, conflicting whether to trust Silver or not.

"Yeah, of course they're safe" he lied. If anyone could take advantage of Yellow's naiveness, it was Silver. "Do you really think that I would lie about this?"

Yellow ate the berries, but moments after she did, it was the worst(and last) mistake of her life. She started to go into a coughing fit and gasped for air. "Silver what did you GIVE me?"Yellow screamed between distressed hacks and short breaths of air.

"You really want to know don't you? I gave you death bite, one of the most poisonous berries on Johto," Silver scoffed with an evil grin.

"How could you Silver? I thought I could trust you…you JERK" Yellow screamed before she collapsed onto the ground, death bite rolling out of her hand.

"Me? I killed Yellow? I don't believe it!" Silver sighed while tears of guilt and sadness welled up in his eyes. "No, that couldn't be real, it was just a daydream! Everyone else had to have been killed by someone else besides me, I just have to keep looking." Sneasel nudged Silver, Snapping him out of his train of thought. It tilted its head towards a bloody body with a gash on its neck, it was at least a foot long,definitely from a pokemon.

AN:Sorry for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger,but thanks for reading this story! There's more to it, but i would like to have at least 3 reviews.


	2. Red

**Silver Knives**

This was written by my friend Kayla. She is awesome!

**Disclaimer: Never in our lives would we own Pokespe!**

"Hang on, I know this guy…..this is Red's body!" Silver gasped. "But how…? He's one of the strongest guys I know! He would have easily defended himself from any pokemon attack! Unless…." another burning pain faded into his skull before he could finish his thought, the same pain he had experienced when he saw Yellow's body, another flashback.

Red strolled onto a dirt path next to a forest full of wild Pokemon when he saw a Growlithe which seemed to be crippled with a sprained paw. Red, being the kind of guy who loves to help Pokemon, walked over to see if he could help it. Little did he know it was faking the injury.

"Hey, you! Are you okay?" Red called, crouching down to make himself look more gentle. "Anything I can do to hel-" before Red could reach over and help, another Growlithe slashed its knife like claws into his neck and the other doing the same, tearing his skin and almost immediately killing him. He splashed into a pool of his own scarlet blood, motionless after he said his last words,"Yellow was right. I should have known better than to trust all Pokemon."

The two Growlithe licked their gory paws of Red's blood as Silver walked up to them and patted their heads. "Thanks for your guy's help. Red would have gone after me once he found out that Yellow didn't commit suicide and I killed her myself, but you two stopped that from happening. You can go now."

"No, no,no,NO!" Silver screamed,"How is this possible? I couldn't have killed Yellow AND Red! What about Crys and Gold? I'm positive that they couldn't have been killed by me….. I have more sanity to prevent myself from doing that!" Silver cried,scaring Feraligatr out of his skin. However, Silver forgot about two certain people from Kanto that were with him most of his life, Blue and Green. Since he couldn't find the two anywhere, Silver decided to keep going until he found them.

Thank you for reading! We really hope that you liked this chapter. My friend now has her own account and we might be posting this on her's too. Her account name is ~CrayonPony.


	3. Finale

**Silver Knives**

This was written by my friend Kayla. She is awesome! ^_^

**Disclaimer: Never in our lives would we own Pokespe!**

**AN: This is going to be the last chapter because ~CrayonPony wants to write her stories on her profile, check it out! She is a really great writer.**

Five minutes of walking passed when Silver saw the body of Crystal, his first real friend, laying on the ground with her eyes open, but lifeless. She had a small bloody hole in her chest, the perfect size for an arrow or spearhead. Next to her was Gold, her one and only crush. He too had a hole in his chest. What was weird is that Silver saw a familiar glove next to the corpses. It was his glove.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(Line Break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crys had finally found the meeting place Silver had told her to go to,but she was completely horrified by what she saw. Pokemon of all shapes and sizes, dead and hanging by a small rope tied to a tree. They all had a gash on their body, dripping bright red blood. She backed up in horror until she bumped into Silver who was right behind her the whole time.

"Isn't that a great sight? Make you wonder who made it," Silver purred in admirement of the bloody forest.

Crys backed away from Silver slowly in disgust. "You did this? How could you? These innocent Pokemon don't deserve this fate, what sis they ever do to you?"

"He he, those were the exact words of the last person who came here, what was his name? I think you know him…..oh Gold,"Silver replied sinisterly. He disappeared into the shadows and brought back Gold's bloody body with a spear in his chest and his other hand held an obsidian arrowhead, one that could kill someone with one stab. He closed in on Crystal, trapping her and getting ready to stab the poor girl.

"Don''t you know pokemon can turn on you at any moment? At least take some precaution and prevent it from happening," Silver growled as he placed the spearhead in front of Crystal's heart.

"Stop it Silver! Are you trying to kill us all? You're going crazy! Just stop!"

"NO! I'm going to save you Crys! I'm gonna save you all! Don't you try to stop me! If you don't agree with me, then I'm gonna kill you!" Silver screamed as he thrust the arrowhead into her heart. Crystal fell to the ground dead. The spear fell out of her body, falling beside her. Silver took it and hid it high up in a tree where nobody could find it, even if anyone figured out who was behind the murder spree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Line break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This time, Silver didn't react at all. He'd already decided what to do:kill himself. He didn't want to be the only person alive while all of his friends were gone. In a nutshell, Silver didn't want to be alone. The red -haired teen found the arrow he used to kill Crystal, but before he could stab himself, Silver realized that he forgot to find two people, Blue and Green.

Silver retraced his steps back to where he found Red and Yellow, but he couldn't find them. He sent out his Honchcrow to look for them. It soon came back and told Silver to follow it. He found the two underneath a shady tree leaning on each other holding hands with bloodstained shirts. Unlike everyone else who had some bloody end to them, there was no sign of a murder except the blood on their bodies.

"I must have killed them in their sleep," Silver thought,"But with what?" There weren't any knives, guns, or pokemon tracks around the vicinity. "Also…. my sister? Why would I kill her? The one who has been there with me since the escape? How could I?" Silver sat down next to Blue and held her cold hand. Tears streamed down his face, but he felt the grass, found something sharp, and picked it up. It was a silver, bloody knife.

At that time, Silver decided he could die in front of his sister. Instead of using the spearhead he used to kill Crys, he would use the knife he found next to Blue and to die, Silver, crying with guilt, murmured,"I'm sorry, everybody," and stabbed himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN: I hoped that you liked my friend's story! Remember to check out her channel. Bye for now! ^_^**


	4. Extra chap

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Kimiko no Mizuki

ShikiKira

Pokemonmangafreak

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this


	5. READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT

Dear readers, this isn't a chapter but is extremely important.

There will be a **BLACK OUT **on **JUNE 23rd (GMT time)**

Don't log on, don't pm anyone, AND DON'T UPDATE.

DON'T EVEN ENTER THE SITE.

This is a protest so that we can truly unleash our imagination. If we are restricted with a list of rules of what we **can't** write, how are we supposed to do that?

If we do nothing, then FFN will take down fanfics rated M. They could be yours, your friend's, or one of your favorites so please participate.

This notice will go down after June 23rd.

Remember, tell everyone!

Thank you for reading


End file.
